Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bridgeless power factor correction converter, and especially relates to a high efficiency bridgeless power factor correction converter applied to a low input voltage.
Description of the Related Art
Comparing with the power factor correction converter having the bridge rectifier, the bridgeless power factor correction converter is an improved power factor correction converter. Therefore, the power factor correction converter having the bridge rectifier is replaced by the bridgeless power factor correction converter gradually. However, comparing with the power factor correction converter having the bridge rectifier, the user has to pay more attention to the suppression of the common-mode noise of the bridgeless power factor correction converter.
No matter the power factor correction converter having the bridge rectifier or the bridgeless power factor correction converter is used, when it is applied to the low input voltage or the high power, because the input current is greater, the diodes of the power factor correction converter will generate more power loss, such that the overall efficiency of the power factor correction converter is decreased.